moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Belianiu Softpaw
Description -Belianiu (Bell-eh-on-nU) A open-minded, short Pandaren, Belianiu Softpaw, also known as Talianiu, is an optimal chi martial artist and mistweaver. Through countless hours of hard work and determination, She's developed lean, powerful muscle along her limbs, though mainly focused on her arms. Despite her muscular frame, she's been known to give a warm welcoming to just about anyone with her friendly aura. With this passionate state in mind, it can suddenly switch to a more troubled and quiet at any given moment. Her most charismatic form would be the curves enlisted on her hips. Truly putting the 'bounce to the ounce'. She's usually kept neatly groomed out of her petty habits. Always carrying a fragrance of sweet vanilla. She has lived a life filled with luxury and practice of the monk arts. Never has she experienced such warfare, or wandered far from home. Her fur always soft to the touch with a light scent of vanilla. Her tail imitating a Tankui's design with faded, rusty stripes. She has a unique, black silk fan folded within her belt. Respecting the gift with gentle care. She's usually seen with a dazzling collar attached to her neck .Apendent of a jade serpent coin resting along her upper chest. She now has a new set of earrings. The rusty pigment of her fur spreading more noticeably across her form. She is much more built and slim then beforehand, noticeably her arms! A few noticeable scars, and snips across her stellar, lithe form. Her walks are graceful and of high-class. She has a fluent understanding of the common and orcish tongue.. She treats everyone as equal, though at times can be rather judgmental or impulsive of her thoughts. She has become high ranked adept among her classes within the peak of sereneness. Making her quite the lethal opponent among st the battlefield. She has a long torso, short, yet strong legs, and powerful arms for withstanding great weights, she maintains a perplexed amount of flexibility. Able to bend herself in unique ways, she is found stretching often. Belianiu is often carrying a sword, bladed staff, or any other usual weapon. She relies more on her fists if actions are needed. Though she generally remains passive in most areas. Belianiu has a pair of large emerald eyes that could adore even the hardest of the souls with its bright, optimistic extravagance. Awfully animated at times, they truly display her current mood or state of mind. She has large, wide cheekbones, a lengthy snout, and a short, small chin. Her head is heart-shaped in total. And her pupils slightly buldge out of her form to produce a much more opening display of adornment. Her lips are generously wide. Further conveying her sense of happiness at times, or truly imitating her sadness. It is hard not to catch what mood she is in. Her nose nice and moist, pitch black, around her pupils is imperfect ovals of rusted fur, following a few stripes that go across her eyes, rather then diagonally. Uniquely, she has a few, tiny dots of rusted fur that randomly scatter across her cheeks. Imitating freckles of some kind. At the moment she lives in solitude. Her family relatives decided to remain in the island she once lived in, her independence and skills in combat and self-care honorably proves that she can easily take care of her own self. Truly respecting her families name by holding up there output, perspectives by her name. Although, her hearth home is usually open to her friends in need of shelter. Her most signature armor, made from Mushan leathers, has two, signature colors, deep blue, and bold a few hints of bold crimson. Her outfit attuned to grant her great flexibility, and is often accompanied by a scarf, or straw hat of sorts. Easy to slip on, constricting her form only the slightest, yet enough to keep anything from fallen. Her weapon choice are just as flexible as her limbs, though she has a new appeal of wielding longswords. She has a unique, coal-pigmented straw hat that usually goes with her Mushan leathers, with two coherent, curved spikes of jade emitting from the center, as well as a loose piece of cloth hanging from the edge, splitting into two separate pieces of bold olive. Covering the rest of her maw with blue pigmented scarf, with dark, crimson lines across the very edges. Mounts/companions She has a newly obtained mount, a cloud serpent to be exact named Ryuuzou! A young, majestic beauty of its kin. Its playful spirits and attitude towards others around Belianiu are rarely seen, seeming to be awfully protective over her. With ravishing, harden scales of azure. Not having grown a beard yet, and wondrously decorated with a luxurious saddle that contains many of her items. Background History She has lived a life filled with luxury and practice of the monk arts. Her most climatic changes within her life have been in the more recent years since joining the alliance. In her young, and more vulnerable years of youth, her father gave the advice that had ever been on her mind since. "Whenever criticism is applicable to a person." ''he stated, ''"just remember that the people in this world haven't had the very advantages you've had." Early years (Coming soon!) Path to the Life of a Monk At her unexpected journey that happened right out of her own footsteps. It was destiny that called her, all because of just one simple item. A Dragon kite! It was simply laying on the porch of the little tea house that which little Belianiu inhabited. Her father and mother away at such times, decided to try to grab the dazzling, Beutiful object, although whenever she tried to, it would slip away from her little paws. Young, enthusiastic Belianiu, with the biggest soft paws, and largest pupils to melt the hardest of souls danced as they viewed the dragon kite with an alluring sparkle! Adventure was calling, and she just had to answer to this new, exciting mystery! She rolled her long, yet youthful flowing hair into two short-stout pigtails. Dressing in her nicest, pink silk robes, she sets out on her quest with her parents permission! Surely acting oblivious to one of her uncles following her for safety to the 'badies' she would encounter, and that was long breaks in between lunch and dinner hours! Her small stub of a still growing tail flourished about as she chased meadow, after meadow farmland after farmland of Honeybrew village, passing all sorts of large row of crops, destined to have the kite in her hands, it somehow guided her to avoid any sort of trouble. At times she would be so close to snatching the kite from a branch, a chimney, or when high in the sky. "If only I were taller!" she would call out into the wind in frustration.. Other times it seemed like it was nearly impossible after so many attempts. But she would never backed down. The Kite, drifting wherever the wind would take it..as well as the small Belianiu, would eventually end up in a lonely dojo at the time...(The rest is coming soon! I promise!) She has many relatives, though the ones that seeks adventure outside of her home include: Pe-peko- Little brother (Deceased.) Po-feru- Brother. (Alive) Pre-allignment with Alliance (COMING SOON!) The path of the Tushui (Joining the Alliance) (COMING SOON!) Activitiy with'' the Grand Alliance Vanguard '' (COMING SOON) The Argent Onslaught (COMING SOON) = Category:Pandaren Category:Monks Category:Characters